


Love in Different Ways [Haikyuu!! Various x Reader]

by notpipiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpipiya/pseuds/notpipiya
Summary: ONESHOTS/DRABBLES. I write from au's i found on tumblr. If you know the source of the au's i use please tell me so i can credit them!





	1. Kuroo Tetsurou

_“I drunkenly tried to fight you and knocked myself out but you were kind enough to take care of me till I woke up.”_

 

Kuroo met up with his old teammates from high school. The former Nekoma Boys Volleyball club was sitting in a bar, their table filled with delighted chatters and smell of beer. They caught up with each other, how Kenma started his internship at an IT company, Yaku complaining about his work, and Inuoka and his new girlfriend.

All was going smoothly, until Kuroo’s head got whacked from behind. Lev who was sitting on the opposite of the old captain gasped dramatically. All eyes went to the person who had just thrown their purse to the bed-headed guy.

Kuroo was confused, he had never seen this (h/c) haired lady before. If he had, he sure would remember a face like hers. The girl raised her purse again, but Kuroo caught it before she could slam it on his face.

“Do you know her, Kuroo?” Yaku asked.

“I don’t.”

That triggered the drunk female, she began to sloppily land hits on Kuroo.

“I.. had to stay and work my ass off… and you’re drinking here! Fucking fight me. I don’t care if the boss likes you or… whatever. You’re going to work! And I will beat you if I have to!”

That gave him enough clue. True enough, she looked exhausted. Seeing as she was drunk out of her wits, her punches barely tickled him. Kuroo caught her hands and told others to make a room for her. She struggled but the male said.

“Sorry, sorry. I will work from now on. Why don’t you sit down?”

Obediently, the (long/short) haired female sat down. Just don’t do it again, she muttered. The fight earlier leaving her body. She was silent, unlike that fiery side she showed just minutes ago. _She looked cute,_ Kuroo thought.

“I don’t even know what to say…”  
“She’s drunk. I think she’s going to pass out anytime soon. As her ‘co-worker’ you should take care of her, Kuroo.” Kenma said.

 

Everyone agreed with Kenma instantly. The ravenette tried to protest. Why should he help this stranger who tried to beat him up? But when he saw her with her head resting on the table, mumbling non-sense, he softened.

He searched her purse for phone, drivers license, anything to get a clue where to drop her off. His lip twitched to a lopsided grin when he found her ID.

_(f/n)(l/n), huh?_

 

\--

 

That morning, you woke up feeling like hell. What a stupid decision, all because of that good of two-faced guy and good for nothing boss. You rubbed your (e/c) eyes and walked up to get some water. _Thank Lord it’s Saturday, my head is killing me._

Your memory from last night was foggy. You could remember drinking way too much and the rest was a gap. You tried hard to remember what happened but it all came flooding back when you saw a note stuck on the refrigerator.

 

 **Hello. You were drunk so I helped you back home. I left some medicine on the counter. Thank me later. ;)**  
**p.s Please don’t charge me for breaking and entering.**  
**-Kuroo T.**

 

Blood rushed to your face and your legs wobbled. Not only I passed out in a bar, some stranger also brought me home? A little panicked, you checked your clothes. Still the same working clothes from yesterday. A relieved sigh left your lips. _This Kuroo person is a real kind person... B-but what’s with that wink emoji?!_

“I wonder if I could find a way to thank this Kuroo guy?”

 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Your phone rang, the caller ID was Savior. You were sure you didn’t know anyone that goes by that name, but you answered it anyway.

“Hello?”  
“Ah, you’re up? How’s the hangover, (l/n)-chan?”  
“Who the f- Is this Kuroo?”  
“You got it. Now don’t worry about thanking me. You can buy me coffee later. I’ll be waiting at Sunbucks near your apartment later at 5, cool?  
“What? Um, how am I supposed to know you’re not some kind of creep?”

He let out a laugh. It was rich and deep, you noted. Fuck, his voice is really something.

“If I were, I wouldn’t bring you home yesterday. See you, (l/n).”

 

You were flustered. What he said was true and you felt like you have to thank him. It was only a coffee, no big deal. When you saw your phone, your eyes widened. That Kuroo bastard changed your wallpaper to a selfie, more precisely his selfie. And holy crap, he is hot alright.

Not that you admit, but you were looking forward for that coffee with him.


	2. Iwaizumi Hajime

_"I’m egging your house for a dare but your parent is a cop and they’re yelling at me so I told them that you were my ex and you wronged me and now you’re coming outside and please go along with this I don’t want to go to jail."_

 

_God, why._

You were standing in front of a stranger’s house with a bag full of eggs. You were shaking lightly. What a luck. You could faintly hear your friends’ not-so-subtle laughter from behind the bushes. You hadn’t even start but the guilt was already eating your conscience.

Cursing your friends for giving you such a dare, you reached to the bag and pulled out an egg. You didn’t even know whose house this was. Your friend randomly pointed one out. “I’m really sorry…” You whispered before throwing eggs one after another. They made a sickening noise and you didn’t even want to see such a sight. _Those eggs could be my breakfast…_

You were nearly done when suddenly the door opened. _Holy guacamole._ The house was not empty! Your pupils dilated. _This is the worst._ You were about to shout some apology and ran away. Never stepping a foot in the neighborhood again. But of course, it always got worse.

“Young miss, hold it right there!”

 

You froze. The owner of the house that you egged was apparently a cop. You could tell from the uniform he was wearing. You had a rotten luck, alright. Running was out of the option and your friends probably already fled. _Quick, (y/n)! Think about something!_

That was when you saw a figure with spiky black hair behind the man. He was eating bread? You looked at the nameplate and thought of a plan.

“I-I’m really sorry Iwaizumi-san. It’s just..”

You faked a sad expression. At this point, some tears even came out because of fright and embarrassment. The older male looked a little confused.

“I know I shouldn’t have done this but your son, he… Even though we have gone out for months, he wouldn’t even acknowledge me. I’m sorry my heart is hurt-”

You buried your face to your palms and began to fake sob. _Please work out._ Those short moments felt like forever. Until you heard the man shout “Hajime!”. It seemed like he bought your lies. You gulped. _This is bad._ You stared at the spiky haired boy that stood on the doorway. Your fate laid in his hands now.

You could barely make out their conversation. “…girlfriend.” “…treat her right..” and “…is it true..” You gave him desperate look. Hopefully, he would understand your please-go-along-i-don’t-want-to-go-to-jail look. He glanced your way and grimanced.

The colors left your face when Mr. Iwaizumi approached you. You expected him to tell you off, but he opened the gate instead. You tried hard to not show bewilderment on your expression. _What is this development?_ He invited you in?!

 

“Will you come in? Let’s talk about it inside.”

You passed your supposed to be boyfriend, Hajime. He shot you questioning look but you mouthed to him, please go with the flow. He sighed and went in. After half an hour of Mr. Iwaizumi asking about your ‘relationship’ with his son, he seemed content and even asked his son to walk you home.

The moment you left the gate, your feet wobbled. You were so glad that you got out just fine. Iwaizumi Hajime just stood there, unsure what to do.

 

“I’m really sorry, i had to egg your house as a dare! And thank you for playing along, Iwaizumi-san. I thought I would definitely go to jail.”  
“Ah. It’s okay. Just don’t do it again, I guess.”  
“I haven’t introduced myself. My name is (y/n)(l/n), once again thank you and sorry!”

You left shortly afterwards, telling him that he didn’t have to walk you home. Because he probably had to clean up the mess you made. Once again, you mumbled apologies to the poor soul.

 

Next morning, you arrived at school alone. You straightened your light brown skirt and dusted your white blazer. You were mad at your friends, you hadn’t even answered their texts. _Serves them right._ You were a little early, so you took a detour to the class.

You think about yesterday and sighed. Iwaizumi was such a good looking guy. And he was such a kind person, too. _I bet he thought_ I was a weirdo now. _I don’t think I’ll see him again anyway._

“(l/n)-san?”

 

You knew that voice. _I’m uncharacteristically lucky._ You turned to the source of the voice and there he was, Iwaizumi Hajime in a volleyball jersey. Your heart did somersault but you tried to keep your composure. _Damn those arms._

“Iwaizumi-san, I didn’t know you go to Aoba Johsai.”  
“I didn’t know you go to this school as well. But I’m glad.”

He stopped before continuing. You saw how his face began to burn. That made you blush as well.

“Um, my father wants to see you again. I think he talked to my mom. Would you come over sometime?”  
Your hearts was about to burst, but you managed to say a shaky ‘sure’. The moment however, was ruined by some annoying guy.

 

“Iwa-chan, it’s too early to try picking up girls!”  
“Shut up, Trashykawa!”


	3. Oikawa Tooru

_We stopped a taxi at the same time but it turns out we work in the same building._

_Crap! Crap! Crap!_ You muttered curses under your breath. You combed your messy (h/c) hair with one hand, and held a briefcase with the other while speed walking towards the bus stop.

You woke up 30 minutes later than usual, all because your dear sister decided to go bar hopping on a Wednesday night and called you up at 3 in the morning, asking you to get her home when she lives on the other side of the town. Guess who hit the gym earlier that evening?

”I’m never going to the gym again.”

The bus stop was crowded. That was when you noticed a familiar bus. _Holy sh-_  You ran as fast as you could but nada. The bus took off and the next bus wouldn’t come for another hour.

As last resort, you walked a bit and called for a taxi. 

When a taxi pulled up next to you, you entered quickly, wanting to rest your legs after all that running in heels.

”To High-Q Enterprise, please.”

”Yes. To High-Q. Wait. Who said that?”

A brunette was sitting on the front seat. He looked back and seemed surprised as well. He was wearing a dress-shirt and damn, he looked good.

”Uh, Sir. Sorry, i did not realize you were there. I will get out.”

You were about to go out when he stopped you.

”Hey, Miss! If you’re also heading to High-Q, why not go with me? We can split the bill.” He said with a cheeky smile.

 _That’s unfair. How can someone be that good-looking?! His eyes are also warm and- Stop it (y/n)!_ You felt heat creep up your cheeks.

”It’s okay. I’ll catch the next taxi.” You awkwardly smiled back.

He checked his watch and shot you a look. “Are you sure? It’s 8:40. Won’t you be late?”

While you were hesitating, the driver spoke up. “Excuse me, you two. Please decide quickly because the driver behind us is getting impatient.”

You took the brunette’s offer and muttered thanks.

The ride was not long actually. It was supposed to be a 15 minute drive but the driver actually pushed it and you arrived in about 10 minute.

You were about to pay for your share when Mr. Brown Eyes took off.

”Sorry. I’m going to be late! Give it to me later, okay?”

He was gone like just like that. You didn’t even catch his name. _How am i supposed to look for him?!_

You walked to your department and thankfully, made it in time. Kiyoko told you that Mr. Ukai hadn’t arrived yet and if he had, you will be scolded for sure. Finally after a rough morning, you could relax a bit. 

Doing your job was a pleasant routine. That, until a familiar face popped from outside of your cubicle.

”Hey! I finally found you!” Mr. Brown Eyes said with his cheeky smile.

”Ah you’re the one from this morning.”

”My name is Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you, um, (l/n)(f/n)!” He said while reading your name off one of the reports.

”Likewise. Now the money-“

You had only noticed but all eyes were on the two of you now. Some passing ladies even stopped to glare at you. You quickly grabbed your wallet hoping that Oikawa would quickly go. _Interaction with attractive man like him will give me unwanted attention-_

“Actually, i’m hungry. Instead of giving me the cash, let’s grab a bite together (f/n)-chan!”

It took a moment to process what he said and when you realized it, he already took your arm.

”Okay, Oikawa. I will go, there’s no need to hold my arm hostage.” You said with a small smile.

”No way. Besides i like it. You don’t mind, do you?”

You didn’t answer and just kept on walking. _I don’t mind, actually._

**Author's Note:**

> I love my volleyball children. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
